Let Me Tell You
by LosT-in-Twific
Summary: ON HIATUS - It all starts with a Facebook message from Riley Biers to Rosalie Hale. But is she the Rosalie Hale he's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all!**

**So, I decided to write something new... ;-) This was my original idea for the Twilight non-canon Mix'n Match contest but I never made the deadline. I decided to turn it into a multichapter story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Remember it's fiction!**  
**I do not own Twilight. This plot, however, is mine.**  
**Rated M, to be on the safe side.**

**Beta'd by GossipLips and Marly (Marlena516). Pre-read by Lostred Rose. Once again, I couldn't have done it without the help of these awesome ladies. THANK YOU!**

**BANNER (made by Ellie Wolf): on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces)**

**Here we go... !**

**CHAPTER 1  
-**

_Twenty-five years from now…_

"This was the best birthday ever. Thanks, Mommy," Mackenzie said, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but smile widely and wink at Riley, who watched us from the kitchen door.

It had been an exhausting day, but every minute had been worth it. We'd invited some of her classmates over, as well as our whole family, all of whom were from Riley's side. After college, Riley and I had moved back to Santa Fe where he grew up from. There was really nothing keeping us tied to California, and the few, distant family members I had left behind in Forks kept in touch through phone calls and e-mails.

Mackenzie adored her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and she loved to play around with her nieces and nephews. Alice and Jasper flew in for the weekend, too. We had a clown who made funny balloon animals, a trampoline, and a bouncing castle. There was also pink lemonade for the kids and cocktails for the adults. Riley and Edward were on barbecue duty, and of course I had made my birthday girl a kick-ass princess birthday cake filled with chocolate yumminess.

She'd received quite the pile of presents, and the sweet thing that she was, she'd thanked everyone with a hug and a smile.

"You're very welcome, baby girl. Your daddy and I love to see you happy. Don't expect this kind of party every year, though," I told her, only half-seriously. "We just felt you deserved something big this year since you're starting junior high in two weeks."

It was true, I was only half serious. No matter what I claimed, we threw her a big birthday party every year. Thirteen years ago, Riley and I had given up every hope of ever having children after years of failed fertility treatments. Imagine our surprise and happiness when we found out I was pregnant a few months later. Mackenzie was what made our family complete, and what made Riley and I love each other even more, if that were even possible.

She was a perfect mixture of both of us with long, wavy dark blonde hair and gorgeous deep brown eyes. She was tall, and graceful, and very self-confident. Even at her young age, she stood up for what she believed in, and she wasn't one to be messed around with. I had no doubt that she'd inherited those characteristics from me, but she also took after her father by being all kinds of cute, and sweet, and caring toward the ones she loved.

Being a parent had softened me, too. I would be the first to admit that I hadn't always been Miss Sunshine, but over the years my husband's love, and, later, Mackenzie's presence, had dulled the sharp edges off my strong character.

"Hey, Mack," Riley said, using our girl's favorite nickname. "Let's go upstairs to get your pj's on. If you do it real quick, then maybe there's some time left for a bedtime story."

With the speed of light she ended our hug and ran up the stairs. "I'll race you, daddy!"

After a soft and oh-so-sweet kiss on my lips, Riley went after Mackenzie to help her get ready for bed. Once again, I realized how much I still loved him and how lucky I was that he had been so… persistent all those years ago.

I went back to cleaning up the last bit of mess from the party. I could hear their happy voices in the bathroom upstairs. "Special agent Biers, your mission for tonight is to put your pj's on and brush your teeth in less than five minutes."

I chuckled, enjoying how cute they were together.

It was only minutes later when I joined the two of them upstairs. While Mackenzie brushed her teeth, Riley pulled me in the hallway. "You're telling her our story tonight?" he asked, his eyes shining. I nodded.

"She'll love it. Just make sure you tell her the G-rated version."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Of course, baby. But if you want, I'll tell you the NC-17 rated version when she's asleep."

His jaw dropped almost to the floor, and his eyes filled with lust. I was aware of the effect I still had on my husband, and I wasn't above using it to flirt shamelessly with the man. He, too, still surprised me sometimes. Being in our early forties didn't stop us from having an active, and colorful sex life.

However, right now there were more important things to do, like putting our birthday girl to bed. Riley and I, we each gave her one last big birthday hug and a kiss on her forehead.

Tucking her in, I started my bedtime story. "Let me tell you about how I met your daddy…"

**Hit that little review button, I know you want to! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all!**

**Sorry for the delay. I had every intention to post this sooner, but there were some computer issues. I won't keep you any longer than necessary, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**I've tried at least 20 times to get the line spacing right, but this editor just won't work with me. Sorry, I hope it makes sense anyway.**

**Remember it's fiction!**  
**I do not own Twilight. This plot, however, is mine.**  
**Rated M, to be on the safe side.**

**Beta'd by Arones and juji_loo. Pre-read by Lostred Rose. Once again, I couldn't have done it without their help. THANK YOU!  
(Any remaining mistakes are mine!)**

**BANNER (made by Ellie Wolf): on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces)**

**Here we go... !**

**CHAPTER 2  
-**

_Hi, Rosalie. Or Rose. Do you still go by Rose? _

_I've been wanting to write you this message for what seems like forever now. Oh yeah, this is Riley Biers. But you probably already saw that. Not always the sharpest knife in the drawer, am I? Some things never change. LOL_

_So, how have you been? I really hope you don't mind me sending this message to you. Confession time. It took me two rum and cokes before I finally had the courage to start typing. Fuck, now I'm gonna sound like some lousy drunk college boy. I promise you, I'm not. A lousy drunk, that is. But I am in college, UCLA. (I want to be a doctor when I grow up. ;) You remember we used to play that game?)_

"_Sunny California, West Coast, where the grass is really greener." LOL Do you still like Katy Perry? Ok, Biers, get to the point now!_

_Um, so, the reason I'm writing you... I miss you, Rose. Like, really, really miss you! I mean, we were best friends since forever, and I know I screwed up royally… I really do!_

_Just… It's not the same without you. Am I pathetic for still missing you and our friendship after all this time? Yeah, probably…_

_Are you still reading? I hope you are._

_Write me back, please? Even if it's only to tell me to back the hell off. _

_Riley!_

_Oh, and by the way… Love your profile picture, _tiger_! ;)_

What the fuck? I didn't know a Riley Biers, and my best friend since forever was Alice. I thought it through for a few minutes, but it had to be a mistake. I was rather disappointed, too, to be honest. When I had logged on to Facebook ten minutes ago, I was very excited to see I had a new private message.

I had been messaging back and forth with Jasper for weeks now—apart from the talks we shared on campus—and I finally felt like we were getting somewhere. This whole thing was new to me. I'd always been used to getting what I wanted and boys falling at my feet. Jasper was playing hard to get. Little did he know that I had mastered that game to perfection.

Ever since my first day at UCLA, about six months ago, I was intrigued by Jasper Whitlock, who's in my psychology class — and not only because of his messy blond hair, or his very expressive blue eyes. He had this mystery thing going on, which was confused easily with arrogance, but from what I'd learned the past few months, it was genuine. He was the only one not eye fucking me that first day of class, so that were extra points for him, too.

I didn't see him as relationship material. His air of shyness was cute and all, but I liked my boyfriends a little more bad ass and straightforward, but since there was no one else of significance in my life right now, I truly enjoyed wherever it was that Jasper and I were heading. Even though I still wasn't sure he was really that into me, at least I knew we were becoming great friends.

I stood up from my chair to get a glass of water when it dawned on me that this Riley dude said something about studying in California. Must have been a coincidence. As far as I knew, there was no Riley amongst the people I usually hung out with. I didn't recognize him from his profile picture either, assuming that was him. I went back to my laptop and decided to write him a short note back, pointing out his mistake.

_Hi, Riley._

_I think you wrote the wrong girl, sorry. I never had a best friend named Riley. I hope you find the right Rosalie! And, Katy Perry? Really?_

_Humor me—what did you do anyway, to fuck up your friendship with her?_

_Rosalie (I don't go by Rose, either)_

Yes, I totally added that extra question in the end just because I'm nothing more than a curious bitch. I spent some more time on Facebook, commenting on some funny pictures my friends had posted. When Alice came home a little later, we made some sandwiches and ate them outside on the terrace.

"So, what's new in the Jasper department?" she asked, her mouth full of chicken and tomato. _Gross!_

"Not much. No new messages today. I honestly don't know where this is heading." I shrugged. "Wait and see, I'd say," I added, a little disappointed.

Nodding, she silently agreed with me.

_Hi, Rosalie!_

_Tnx for writing me back. I am a little sad that it isn't 'the real you.' I figured with the name, the tiger, and the year of birth… Anyway, I won't bother you again. Unless you want me to. LOL_

_Damn, I still can't believe that there's more than one Rosalie Hale… She was, or is, pretty unique. I bet you are too. ;)_

_And as for what I did… Yeah, not too proud of it. I might tell you some day. Or not. _

_Be safe!_

_Rile_

**Hit that little review button, I know you want to! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the next chapter of Riley & Rosalie! :-)**

**Beta'd by Batgirl8968 and Edwardsfavoritebrunette. Pre-read by Lostred Rose. A thousand times THANK YOU!**

**(Any remaining mistakes are mine! There are commas missing in their Facebook chats, I know, but it's informal language so I thought it was ok.)**

Again, paragraph spacing is not as I intended. Blame this website, please!

******Remember it's fiction!**  
**I do not own Twilight. This plot, however, is mine.**  
**Rated M, to be on the safe side.**

**BANNER (made by Ellie Wolf): on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces)**

**See you at the bottom!**

**CHAPTER 3  
-**

I never would've thought he'd write back. It was rather fun, exchanging Facebook messages with a stranger, and since things with Jasper were seriously cooling down… I had actually started suspecting he was into Alice and was using me to get to her. That probably should've upset me, except I'd been playing him too, out of boredom with my own love life. If it turned out that they were into each other, I would support them like no other. How awesome would it be if two of my best friends got together?

Where was Alice, anyway? I checked my watch, wondering why she wasn't back or hadn't at least texted me saying she wouldn't be home tonight, like we usually did. I sent her a short text asking if she was all right and turned to my laptop again.

_Hey Riley._

_I don't do nicknames and Rile sounds ridiculous anyway! The tiger on my profile is a very common image… You can Google it. There are posters and stuff._

_Cheers,_

_The Wrong Rosalie_

I was on my way to the kitchen to get a bowl of popcorn when a soft _ping _announced a new message. He was online too.

_- Hey Rosalie. Can I send you a friend request?_

I thought about that for a minute. I had to admit that I was curious. If we were friends, he would know personal information such as my standing at UCLA and my favorite music and movies, but that wasn't too bad. Only my "close friends" on Facebook could see my pictures, so I wasn't at too much risk. He would know what car I drove though. I was too proud of my wheels to hide them behind privacy settings.

_- Sure, go ahead!_

Only seconds later the request came in. I quickly accepted and clicked on his profile without hesitation. A chat window popped up and I laughed at his first question.

_- Checking me out? ;-)_

_- I am. And I have no doubt you are doing the exact same thing. :-p Don't get your hopes up, though. You'll see what I mean._

_- LOL You caught me!_

_- Shut up and let me snoop._

Absently I kept on eating popcorn while browsing through his photo albums and personal information. The guy was hot! About my height, muscular, nicely tanned, beautiful brown eyes and short, dark blond hair. There was a picture of him in head-to-toe and posing with the UCLA mascot that showed he was confident, while the numerous pictures of him posing with expensive cars clued me into his hobbies. There were some family shots, too. He was tagged with a guy named Edward and a beautiful woman named Tanya, supposedly his siblings, standing in front of a cabin. There was picture after picture of him with is friend around the UCLA campus.

He was one year older than me and originally from New Mexico. I took a look at his "favorites" and learned that he had great taste in movies. He liked everything from action movies to horror and thrillers. We had a lot of favorite bands in common, too. Kings of Leon, Nickelback, Muse, Paramore, … I had to admit, on screen he looked exactly like the kind of guy I would fall for.

Another soft _ping_caught my attention.

_- You drive a fucking BMW M3?_

I laughed again. My car was a guy magnet and I was fully aware of that. I liked my cars as I liked my men. Good looking, exciting and powerful. My parents had died in a car accident a few years back and had left me, their only child, with a small fortune. It felt bittersweet back then, but by the time I'd finished high school, I was ready to start my own life. My BMW had been a gift to myself when I'd moved here from Forks. I knew it was a tiny bit showy, especially because of its bright red color, but it fit my personality. And there were other trust fund babies like myself driving expensive cars at UCLA so it wasn't that big of a deal.

_- Yup, that's my car._

_- How awesome is that… Are you as hot as your car?_

_- LOL For me to know, for you to… ;)_

_- You're a tease Rosalie. I kinda like that. Btw, you should've already told me that you're also studying at UCLA. I'll walk around campus from now on, staring at every girl I don't know, wondering if it's you. Or… I'll just camp out in the parking lot, waiting for you to arrive in that shiny red BMW._

_- Who says I drive to classes?_

_- Good point… You live on campus?_

_- No. Alice, my best friend, and I live in a condo near the beach._

_- Ok, camping plan back in action! :p_

_- Good luck with that. I know for a fact that there are at least 3 other students driving the exact same BMW. And another handful drives very similar ones._

_- Boooooooooooo!_

_- :)_

_- Yeah well, maybe I can talk you into having coffee with me some day. But for now, I have to help a friend out with a paper. Until next time!_

_- LOL See ya Riley, be safe!_

_- You too Rosalie_

Smiling, I shut down my laptop. I was amazed to see that it was past 10 pm already. I checked my phone. Still nothing from Alice. I decided to give it another thirty minutes before I would start panicking.

**Hit that little review button, I know you want to! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! :-)**  
**I'm back.**

**Chapter beta'd by JulieToo and SilverAnemone13. Pre-read by Lostred Rose, as always. She's my rock! Thanks ladies, really appreciate the effort. (Any remaining mistakes are my own.)**

**If the paragraph spacing is fucked up, blame this website, it doesn't work with me often.**

**Remember it's fiction!**  
**I do not own Twilight. This plot, however, is mine.**  
**Rated M, to be on the safe side. (We're getting to the good stuff, no worries.)**

**BANNER (made by Ellie Wolf): on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces).**

**Oh, in case you haven't figured it out yet, so far all the chapters are in RosPOV. ;-)**

**See you at the bottom!**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later I was still curled up on the couch, reading Vogue's latest edition—_Wow, these are really nice boots!_—when I heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock. I turned my head and saw Alice coming in. She quickly closed the door and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, hi, Rosalie. You're still awake…" she murmured.

I noticed her surprise and maybe even a little disappointment to see me still hanging out in our living room. She threw her keys in the glass bowl on the wooden hall table, took off her jacket and hung it on the peg next to it. Without saying another word she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water which she downed in one swig.

My eyes followed her as I raised my brow in question.

"Yes, Alice, I am. Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" I asked, still confounded, when a thought entered my mind.

"Unless," I continued, suddenly grinning widely, and almost a hundred percent sure that I hit the nail on the head. "There's someone standing at the other end of that door, anxiously waiting to be let in?"

I could hear the excitement in my own voice, it was almost pathetic. "Oh Alice, please, tell me that I'm right? I'm _soooo _happy for you!" I shot her a suggestive wink and, clapping my hands together, I jumped up from the couch.

"Alice and her boy, sitting in a tree, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g_!" I may or may not have been doing a little dance, fully aware of my childish behavior, but I was still in an extremely good mood from my chat with Riley earlier that night.

Finally, she spoke again. "Really, Rosalie, how old are you? Immature much?" She hissed as she rolled her eyes at me.

Alice had a point there, but I really felt like an eight year old in a candy store. Between the two of us, Alice always had been the more subtle one. She was very enthusiastic and so fucking energetic, almost literally bouncing through life. I often often had to ask her to tone it down a bit, but when it came to her love affairs, or lack thereof, she was rather reserved.

"You're right, Alice, I'm sorry."

With a sigh, I fell back in the soft cushions of the couch behind me. "So, do I know him?"

She blushed scarlet.

"Oh my God, I do know him," I yelled in excitement. "Is it Peter? You guys always seem to get along great. Or is it that guy, damn, what's his name? Alec?"

I jumped up from the couch again and started running to the door but Alice was very quick to block my way, literally pushing me back.

"Um, Rosalie," she started hesitantly. "I need to tell you something." She took her hands off of me and started fidgeting. She really seemed nervous and anything but comfortable. So unlike her.

I leaned back against the wall of our hallway and crossed my arms over my chest. "Spill!"

She took a deep breath, but before she could say anything, there was a soft knock on our door.

"Ali?" a soft, and definitely male, voice asked from the other side. "Is everything ok?"

Alice let out a sigh of resignation and turned to me again. _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed before she reached to the doorknob to let her mystery guest in. Wanting to give her a few moments of privacy–I was very well aware of how uneasy she felt–I turned on my heels and wandered back to the living room. I would find out soon enough. Choosing the loveseat over the couch I sat down again, picking up the magazine I had left on the coffee table, and pretended to read.

"Yes, everything is fine," I heard Alice say. "Please, come in."

Two pair of feet were coming my way, the sound of their footsteps sounding loud on our parquet. That's when my curiosity got the better of me. With a huge grin plastered on my face I looked up from my magazine to finally see who Alice's new love interest was.

He was faster than me, though. A voice that I hadn't recognized before because of the door in between us, cheerfully greeted me. "Hi, Rosalie. How have you been?"

My jaw dropped to the floor and for a second I was baffled, although it wasn't that big of a surprise either, I realized quickly. He casually plopped down onto the couch and reached for Alice to join him. He pulled her close, put his arm around her in a sweet hug and I saw her contently melt into his embrace.

"Close your mouth, Rosalie, you're not a fish," he joked.

I did close my mouth, shook my head quickly and then burst into laughter. This was fucking priceless! I stood up and widened my arms in a very theatrical gesture. Oh, this was just too good to be true.

In my best solemn voice, barely hiding my amusement, I exclaimed, "Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, you have my blessing!" And with that, I took off to my bedroom, but I couldn't resist one last comment before I left.

"Oh, and please, kids, keep the noise down tonight. I need my beauty sleep!"

* * *

**And… That's a wrap! At least as far as this chapter goes.**  
**Next chapter: surprise POV! ;-)**  
**I'll upload it as soon as possible, but I kinda have a crazy life…**  
**And now… Review time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epically long AN…**

**I'm not American, British, Australian, Canadian, South African, Barbadian, … You get the point, right? I'm trying not to go too much into detail about the aspects I don't know shit about (college life in the US being the most important one for this story) but sometimes I just have to be more specific. I do a lot of research, so much in fact that it's almost ridiculous. So please, if something isn't 100% accurate then don't give me a hard time about it but help me out and clue me in!**

**That being said… I give you chapter 5. Different POV this time. Let me know what you think!**

**SilverAnemone13 volunteered to beta the remaining chapters for me and I gladly accepted. Tnx bb, your help means a lot!**  
**Lostred Rose is my pre-reader and my soul sister. She makes this world a better place.**  
**So, all mistakes are mine. I value their comments but sometimes I'm stubborn and I want to keep something even though they tell me not to. Sorry! ;) I did listen to the em-dashes comment though. Yay for me?**

**Remember it's fiction!**  
**I do not own Twilight. This plot, however, is mine.**  
**Rated M, to be on the safe side. (We're getting to the good stuff, no worries.)**

**BANNER (made by Ellie Wolf): on my blog: lostintwific . blogspot . be (remove the spaces).**

**See you at the bottom!**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Riley POV**

I had never been happier than today to be back in my on campus apartment. Classes were a bitch these days. The winter quarter leading up to Spring Break was coming to an end and I was overcharged with deadlines for papers and research assignments. As I threw my messenger bag in a corner of the living room, I asked myself, not for the first time, why the hell I was so set on becoming a doctor. A pediatrician, to be precise. I let out a deep sigh. I knew why–childhood dream and all that–but sometimes I needed to remind myself of that fact.

After kicking my worn out Converse from my feet into another corner, I stalked over to the kitchen and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. My drink in one hand and the remote control in the other, I plopped down on the couch, starting my TV.

Three minutes later I had flipped through every available channel without finding anything even remotely interesting so I turned it off again. After a sip from my Coke I pulled my laptop from the coffee table onto my lap and fired it up. I really needed to relax a bit before I would finish my biology paper. Meiosis and gametogenesis could wait.

I wriggled myself in a comfortable position, phone and Coke within reach and feet on the low glass table in front of me, and opened my browser. Time for some Facebook fun!

As soon as my chat box appeared, I noticed the picture of the tiger. Rosalie's profile pic! I did a mental fist pump and sniggered. The disappointment from having contacted the wrong Rosalie had fast disappeared after a few days of chatting with this Rosalie. She was funny and witty, and she always spoke her mind. She never let me forget that I was talking to a lady–her words, not mine–but at the same time it felt like talking to one of the guys more often than not. Still grinning I rubbed my hands together. I was going to try to draw her out and changed my Facebook status.

_**Riley Biers  
**__In desperate need of some fun. Hit me with your best shot!_

My mind wandered off again after changing my status. There was no point in denying that I was insanely fascinated by Rosalie. I couldn't be sure, of course, but I had this strong feeling that she was one hot piece of ass. I still hadn't seen a picture of her, and she was anything but profuse with personal information, but she was very confident in a way that only beautiful girls were. She had this whole 'I'm sexy and I know it'thing down to a tee.

I heard a soft _ping_ notifying me of a reaction on my status.

_**Rosalie Hale**__ What's the smartest thing that ever came out of a woman's mouth?_

She never let down, I had known that she would come up with something like this. Another proof of her self-confidence. No insecure wallflower would feel that comfortable throwing this kind of jokes around, but Rosalie could effortlessly keep up with me in our banter.

_**Riley Biers**__ My name!_

_**Rosalie Hale**__ ROFL Nice try. But it's actually Einstein's cock!_

Fuck, was there anything more painful than laughing with your mouth full of ice cold Coke and have it shoot out your nose? The brown liquid sprayed all over my keyboard and I quickly threw my laptop on the cushion to my left to prevent it from being smudged any further. I got up to my feet quickly and tried to catch my breath. Damn, a fucking brain freeze wasn't as bad as this burning feeling.

A good thirty seconds later I didn't feel like I was breathing Coke anymore. I quickly went to grab a wet rag from the kitchen and tried to clean my laptop keys without ruining it. After that I slumped onto the couch again and, choosing safety over comfort this time, placed my laptop on the table in front of me. I opened a chat window.

_- You almost owed me a new laptop!_

_- And why is that?_

_- Let's just say that you can't post jokes like that on a guy's wall when he's drinking Coke. You know how bad Coke burns in your nose?_

_- You asked for it, mister. Don't be such a cry baby. So, what are you up to?_

_- Nothing spectacular. Trying to relax. I have a shitload of work to do but I'm in denial._

_- Same here. LOL I think I'm going for a run though. Alice and her new boyfriend are being a little too smoochy for my liking._

I loved how we had gotten this comfortable with each other in only a matter of days. Talking to Rosalie was as easy as pie. Smiling, I typed out my reply.

_- Enjoy the run. Talk to you later?_

_- Sure. Laters!_

I minimized the chat window with a sigh and, deciding that now was as good a time as any to start my research on meiosis and gametogenesis, I pulled up Wikipedia and Google search in 2 new tabs. As usual my initial reluctance faded quickly and after fifteen minutes I was totally caught up in the process of producing sexual gametes.

* * *

**That was Riley! I love the guy, can't help myself. I don't know yet if we'll hear back from him, but never say never.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
